Valentines Day
by Red on the Head00
Summary: ONE-SHOT for Valetines Day


**Disclaimer!- Anything you recognized I do NOT own; Sadly the only thing I own is Violet and the chair I'm sitting on. **

**Valentines one-shot! **

**A/N: though I despise Valentines Day I thought why I don't write a one-shot for Valentines Day! I know I'm a LITTLE late for Valentines Day but… I kinda lost the story Sooo... Just read and review for me, will ya? **

**NOTE: (and this goes for all stories) more reviews = longer and/or more chapters! **

**Thank you, that is all.**

**Enjoy!**

*~***This is the Marauders and Lily's 7****th**** year during Valentines.*~***

Walking towards the Great Hall Lily stared distastefully at all the pink, hearts, and the flying love notes everywhere. Lily's friend, Violet Connors; on the other hand was a different story. Violet had a dazed look in her eyes as she skipped by Lily. Violet had the looked that yelled 'DITZY BLONDE' with her long, wavy light-colored hair, the clear sapphire eyes, legs that seemed to go on for miles and how she was _very_ chesty. But it was a big shocker to most people was that Violet was one of the star students in most of her classes, so she was not your typical stereotype blonde.

"Come on!" Violet said with wide wise, yet innocent eyes. "Stop being such a grumpy Gus! It's Valentines Day and I'm wearing what you picked out!" She said while motioning to her mini skirt and button up shirt, a nice fitting outfit- the opposite of what the blonde would wear. Lily had been trying to get the fair-haired girl into something like this all year when she finally succeeded this morning. To do so the short tempered redhead had to tackle Violet in order for the other room mates to put the clothes on her.

"So, come! You shall skip with me to thy Great Hall! Then we shall wave pleasantly at thy peasants." Violet said trying and achieving to cheer up Lily. And together they skipped to the Great Hall wondering what the Marauders were going to do this year. Walking into the Great Hall Violet fidgeted with her skirt and ignored the stares as she and Lily sat down to eat. Lily watched her friend eat an enormous amount of food, with growing disgust; to distract herself Lily said, "I dare you to use a pick up line on…. Sirius Black," Violet thought hard on this;

"2 galleons in it for you if you do it," Lily added.

"Deal" Violet said shaking Lily's hand. "And I bet 2 galleons you couldn't stand on the table and yell 'Happy Valentines Day' with me." Laughing Violet stood on the table waiting for Lily who grudgingly stood to. The fair-haired woman was laughing and smiling at the redheads discomfort and together they yelled- "Happy Valentines Day!" Violet handed over the galleons and, still on the table, waved and blew kisses till Lily pulled her off.

~* ~*~*~*~*~*~Later On In The Day~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Watch out Sirius Black, here I come, _Violet thought as she walked over to one of the four famous marauders, Sirius. Violet calmly walked toward the corner where the four marauders were sitting. The blond took a deep breath before she tapped the handsome man.

"May I speak to you Sirius?" Violet asked _trying _to sound seductive while being stared down by the four boys plus more who were watching near by.

"Sure," The dark haired boy replied smoothly as he followed her through the common room portal. When they were both out of the common room, Violet swiftly turned around- pinning Sirius to the stone wall.

"Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just really excited to see me?" Violet said suggestively glancing down at his pants to get the point across.

"What's a gun? It's a muggle contraption, right?" Sirius said in confusion. Damn! Violet thought, I forgot that Sirius is a pure-blood! Come on, think Connors! Light Bulb!

"I bet I can make something silvery come out of your wand," Violet tried again winking quickly. Sirius' eyes widened as he gulped loudly.

"Oh," was all he said.

"Shit, I can't do think flirting crap! Let's just walk around and talk," The blonde suggested.

"Yeah, we can do that." Sirius answered, smiling.

A while later after talking and walking, talking and walking, laughing and walking Sirius and Violet walked past a broom closet and heard a loud thump. Curiosity got the better of them and they both slowly crept up to the door, tip toeing as to not make any sound, and then suddenly opened the door causing the couple to fall out of the broom closet. A flash of red hair, the swearing of familiar friend and the yell 'Get the fuck off me, I can't breath you dick-head!'

"Lily!" Violet exclaimed, "Then who," The blonde stopped mid-sentence when she saw the face of the one and only- James Potter. Then she fainted.

"Violet? Violet!" A voice whispered above said person's head. "Vi, hon, you gotta wake up! I _need _to talk to you!" Lily. It had to be Lily, Violet thought.

"I need to explain the... umm... incident…" Violet could imagine her blushing. "Get it off my chest you know… and I have to tell you something else, it's _really _important! I feel like a school girl," the redhead giggled. "I will wet myself if you do not get up soon!" Lily complained sounding- shockingly- whiny. The blonde girl groggily sat up to see that they both were in the girls' dorm room.

"What do you need to tell me?" Violet asked quite calmly- a little _too _calmly for a person that had fainted just a few minutes ago. "Wait!" She said before Lily started her crazy ramblings. "Why don't you start with the _beginning_?" The redhead sighed and rang her hands together before starting,

"Well…. It started when James walked up to me after you left with Sirius,"

_As the blonde's hair slowly faded behind the portal hole, Lily turned back around in her seat and patted the two gallons in her pocket- the two gallons she was to give to Violet if she accomplished her bet. To Lily's surprise James Potter was standing in front of her causing the redhead to jump and nearly wet her pants._

_ "What is she doing with him?" James asked, "You know he likes her! He's been through enough already." _

_ "Oh, wow. The big headed, ass-hole finally grew a heart." Lily replied with sarcasm and venom. _

_ "Lily how many times do I have to tell you? I've _changed, _I'm not immature anymore- well not as immature," He smiled slightly at this. "I'm not the same boy I was in fifth year!" _

_ "I'm sure your not." Lily stated, "But I've already given you a chance and how did _that _turn out? Not well."_

"Blah, blah, blah, did the usual arguing then we took it out of the common room when Remus and the others were complaining about studying,"

_James slammed the common room portal hole closed as Lily angrily stomped away from him. _

_ "Wait, Lily! Come on!" He hollered at he jogged after the pissed off redhead. _

_ "No! Leave me alone you arrogant, ass-hole, pig-headed, dumbass," Lily was suddenly cut off. Because her lips we busy. Yes, James Potter had kissed Lily Evans mid rant- a dangerous risk. James Potter had kissed Lily Evans- enemies since first year. Annoyed each other- and people around them- for the past six year and they were kissing, yet nobody was pulling away. Especially Lily, like hell was she going to pull away after a year of knowing she had a giant crush on James Harold Potter. Not just a crush, she was in _love_, she concluded during the blissful kiss; in love. The couple moved their little party into the nearest broom closet._

"And then five minutes later you and Sirius caught us." Lily finished with a sigh. Violet was quiet for a few short minutes before she seemed to combust with mushiness and yelled,

"HOLY FUCK, you fell in LOVE on VALENTINES DAY! How ROMANTIC!" Then continued screeching for awhile, when she suddenly stopped and raced down stairs into the common room, Lily following close behind. Violet ran up to the Marauders and held her hand out to them, Remus, Sirius, Peter, and many other people started dropping galleons and knuts into her palms.

"You made a bet about whether I would get together with James or not?" Lily shrieked.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I was bored and decided to finally finish it lol!**

***~*Finish Date and Time: May 14, 2010-Friday- **


End file.
